First Kiss
by Meaganliketowright96
Summary: Nessie and Jacobs first kiss! Read to get more.


_**Everyone needs a first kiss.**_

**Hey guys! This is just a short story while I'm working on my new Nessie and Jake story. **

**Just so you guys can keep occupied :D**

**Love & Rockets**

**Meagan.**

The dark sky is above the car as Jake is taking me on are first date.

I always get scared when I drive with Jake because he looks at me every chance he gets.

"Jake, have you ever heard the expression 'Keep your eyes on the road'?"

He laughs at me

"Yeah I have, but I'm sort of a rebel" He says with a smile.

"Oh you bad boy" I giggle softly.

He just smiles at the road and keeps driving.

I wonder in my head were we are going, we've past the beaches and now were driving down some small road that seem to go on for miles upon miles.

"Jake, were exactly are you taking me?"

"I told you Ness, it's a surprise."

"I don't like surprise's"

He laughs.

"Yes you do."

He was right, I never liked knowing things ahead of time.

I couldn't over how much love I felt for Jacob, the fact that we only had are heart to heart confession 3 days ago. Things were already starting to stir between us.

Like Jake started holding my hand more then he used to, his hugs got tighter, and I could feel his heart race whenever I looked up at him.

Jake stops driving, and I look at him.

"Were are we?" I'm a tad bit worried.

"Were at a beach, it's hidden."

That would explain a few things.

He gets out of the car and I fallow behind him.

The beach he takes me to is beautiful.

The smell of see salt finds it's way into my nostrils, the whole beach looks untouched by humans

_Me and Jakes beach._

A place were me and jake can go, just to be alone.

The thought of something that was ours made me smile widely, we wouldn't be under constant watch by people who didn't want us together.

"Why are you smiling?" Jake interrupts my thoughts.

I look back at him again, his face looks puzzled.

"Oh, nothing just thinking about stuff."

He smiles back at me.

"Are you thinking about me?"

I look back at him, and smile again.

"Yeah, I was. No big deal"

He continues to walk until were at a bolder looking over the ocean.

"Great, a rock wall." I say with a laugh

He looks at me again with a wide devilish grin. At this point he's walking towards me, his hands ready to strike, Then I know what he's up to.

"No" I take a step back.

"Yes" Too late, he grabs me and pulls me over his shoulder then he climbs up the bolder.

Once we are up there I start to hit him extremely hard.

"you know I don't like that! I don't like to be lifted! Jake stop!"

Not only did he drag me up on this ledge, he started to tickle me once I hit him.

He stops and I cross my arms.

I turn around and start to pout before I say " You can be a jerk sometimes"

He laughs a little bit.

He wraps his arms around my waist

"You still love me." He was right, I do.

But I'm not going to tell him that.

I force myself out of his strong hold and sit at the edge of the ledge so I'm faces the ocean.

I can still hear him behind me, he's walking towards me.

I'm so lost in the scent of the ocean I can't even tell he's right behind me with his legs wrapped around my waist..

There is a part of me that wants to put my hands around his neck and look up into his eyes, but I know all to well what that could lead to.

"Nessie?"

I sigh "What now Jacob?"

"I didn't mean to make you angry"

He's sweet, his apology is rather legit but I don't want to listen to him. The beach is so pretty I want to stare at it forever.

But Jacob is desperate so I decide I should be nice to him, just for tonight anyway.

"I know, but you just take it too far sometime's jake."

"Sorry" he softly whispers.

I smile at him, he's off the hook.

"So lets talk" He says.

I sigh. "What about?"

"I don't know, everything"

"Like?"

"Well, isn't your school having a prom?"

Now that he mentions it, we were. I wasn't planning on going or even telling him.

"I think so, why do you ask?"

He laughs a bit.

"Has anyone asked you?" Now I see were he's going with this.

"Yes a few guys but I'm waiting for the right one."

He grins at me, making me smile on the inside.

"I hear Jacob Black is interested."

"Oh that guy? Nah, he can't bite of more then he can chew."

He starts laughing and I join in with him.

"Ahh Nessie, I love you"

What? Did he just say? Oh my lord.

Blood reddens my cheek, he just said that he loves me!

"Yay.." I whisper.

His thick arm's wrap around my stomach.

"Don't you love me to?"

I did, more then he can even imagine. But the fact of the matter is that I'm not ready to say it.

Jake's been my best friend up until 3 days ago, Now that he's saying he love's me makes the whole thing difficult.

"I do Jake, I just have a hard time saying it"

He tightens his grip.

"You can tell me anything, Ness, Please."

"Jake, you were my best friend, and now everything changed. I've never been in a relationship with anyone, like I don't know what to say, what to do, do you have boundaries? Do I have boundaries? Is this imprint like a contract? Are we tied together forever? What happens if you leave me? What happens if I leave you?"

He takes in everything I say, his brow's make him look like the thinker.

"Renessme Carlie Cullen, I promise you everything. I can be your best friend when you need one along with your lover, I respect your wishes on anything physical, I will let you choose. I will never do anything to hurt you, never in a thousand years will I think about leaving you, If you leave me that is your choice in life and no one will make it for you. I love you with every bit and piece of me, that's never going to change. The only way I want to spend my life is with you, and I want you to think the same"

The fact that Jacob just promised his life to me made me regret everything I just said to him, I made him think so little of me like I don't care enough about him.

His hand slowly grace's my cheek, it's only then I realize tears have pulled themselves from my eyes.

"Ness, what's wrong?"

I sniffle and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Jake, I love you"

His eyes meet mine, The look in his eyes I know all to well.

But I don't want it to stop.

"Nessie" He whispers.

His warm hands take my face pulling my closer to him, My hands wrap around his neck pulling my self to him, His hot breath getting closer to my face.

Then gently and softly his lips touch mine he pulls off, then does it once again.

His hands trace my back, pulling me down making him lay on top of me.

His hot lips trace my collar bone, up to my neck, then my jaw.

My insides start to flutter rapidly as his lips kiss me once again, his warm tongue traces my lips, I'm so wrapped up in the moment I forget were I am, who I am, Kissing him I feel like I'm loosing my self the walls I have up crashed and burned by him.

_You still have morals you know._

My heart skips a beat, and I freeze while jake is still kissing me.

He noticed my frozen-ness

"Are you okay?" He looks down "Did I hurt you?"

"No no no, I'm fine, it's just I'm starving"

Nice one ness, real slick.

He grins.

"There's food at Billy's place."

"Thanks" I smile.

The voice I heard scares me a little, but I know what would have happen if It never showed up.

We both get up and go to Jake's car, but this time : were holding hands.

I want to spend my life just like this, with him for as long as I can.

So, we only got forever, and that's fine with me.


End file.
